


Getting The Approval Of The Herd

by dark_myst



Series: Goat Farmer!Thor [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Goat Farmer!Thor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: Thor really wants his new friend to meet the rest of the herd after Syn decides Loki is her favorite, Loki's not so sure.





	Getting The Approval Of The Herd

**Author's Note:**

> Posting is kinda slow sorry about that, here's the next part. More should be coming at some point, hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

When Thor got the twins he wasn’t sure what to expect, but one of them becoming extremely attached to him while the other wanted nothing to do with him, wasn’t it. Mjolnir loved following him around and rubbing up against him like a cat, bleating out like she was telling him about her day. Syn, on the other hand, would bite at him and never wanted to stay pinned in. She was the problem child of his herds.

Thor couldn’t complain too much her escape artistry, as it brought Loki to him. Loki was amazing and anytime Syn disappeared Thor could find her with Loki. The problem child had formed a bond with Loki that rivaled the one he had with Mjolnir. Luckily the other man had found her and brought her back the first time. The last neighbor who lived there probably would have killed her or let his dogs do it. The man had been running a dogfighting ring in the next county over. Thor thinks that he might have read something about child porn, too but that could have been something else. Loki had already shown that he was good with Syn. When Loki had been introduced to the rest of his herd, Thor had never seen his goats be so calm around someone else so quickly.

~~~~~

“Thor I’m not so sure this is a good idea” Loki said as Thor lead him outside the house with Syn following behind him. Thor couldn’t believe the little demon had become so attached to Loki, she still hated Thor.

“It will be fine - if that one likes you, you have nothing to fear.” Thor said with a grin. Loki smiled back but it seemed a bit strained, understandable if Loki wasn’t used to being around animals. Thor was sure it would be fine, Syn was his only problem child.

“I only have five at the moment including Syn there, only three are producing milk. Syn and her twin are too young to produce. We won’t go see the other herd they’re in the far pasture at the moment, if you come by later when they come in for the night you could meet them.” Thor knew that he was rambling but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Let’s see how this goes first.” Loki said.

When they reached the pin Thor heard Mjolnir bleating out, she always knew when he was coming. Thor hoped that this wasn’t a mistake as he watched Syn jump up on some of the equipment he had on this side of the fence to make it inside the pin to the other goats. Well, Thor knew that he needed to move that sooner rather than later. He opened the door and gestured for Loki to enter first and followed behind.

“These are my goats. The twins are Syn and Mjolnir.” When Mjolnir heard her name she hopped over to Thor bleating and wagging her tail. Thor laughed and kneeled down to hug Mjolnir. As the other goats heard his voice, they moved over to investigate the new person. “The reddish-brown one is Volstagg, the black one is Hogan and the white one is Fandral.”

“You said that they were all female yet they have male names.” Loki said.

Thor laughed, “They do, you are very bright if you caught that not many do.”

“I’m not everyone,” Loki said with a smirk.

“No you aren’t,” Thor said, “The one who named them is the one who owned the buck. She had some friends in college who would work with her in groups then slack off until the last minute. So she named some milk goats after them. It makes her happy so it works nicely. Lady Sif is not one you want to be on her bad side, trust me she is not one to take lightly.”

“One should never underestimate someone due to their gender.” Loki said seriously. Thor just smiled as Loki knelt down to greet the other goats Syn rejoining him this time at Loki’s side as the other goats came towards him cautiously. “Hello there aren’t you all just beautiful.” All of the goats bleated out happy tones as their tails wagged.

“See they love you. You had nothing to be worried about, though they did take to you faster than anticipated, they tend to be cautious around new people.” Thor said honestly, “You have a way around animals did you have any growing up?”

Thor watched as Loki closed off, “No, Father would not allow such things in the house.”

Thor knew he had to tread carefully, “Well, you have a knack for them.” Thor decided that he’d act oblivious to the change in his new friend’s mood and just change the subject, “Why don’t you stay for lunch, I shall prepare a feast in your honor to repay you for bringing my prodigal daughter back to me?”

“I wouldn’t want to be an imposition.” Loki spoke quietly, like he was afraid Thor would take the offer back. It was then Thor decided that Loki must have not the best childhood if he reacted that way and that he, Thor, was going to make sure that Loki would not feel that way in the future.

“Nonsense you have saved me much time in locating Syn and now I know how she gets out so I can hopefully keep it from happening.” Thor spoke with a big grin and when Loki returned it Thor knew he won.

~~~~~

All of that brought them to now, Thor preparing a meal for them both, while Loki watched from the breakfast counter, “So Loki, what is it that brings you to the country?” Thor asked.

“I felt I needed a change of pace and since I work for an online company I can work from anywhere with a stable internet connection.” Loki said smoothly almost too smoothly, Thor thought it sounded almost rehearsed.

“Well that sounds nice; you're definitely an improvement over my last neighbor.” Thor spoke while stirring the pot on the stove.

“Oh really, how so?” Loki sounded genuinely intrigued.

“He was a drunk and would have probably tortured Syn if he found her on his land,” Thor said darkly. At Loki’s horrified look he continued, “Oh he’s no worry now. According to the news the police found links to human trafficking sites as well as child porn on his computer so he won’t be bothering anyone for a while.”

Loki looked shocked when he spoke, “I feel that I need to deep clean my house now so thank you for that Thor.”

Thor laughed. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, he could already tell. Thor knew that no matter what Loki was hiding they could make it work, besides Loki had already made friends with some of the most important things in his life, his goats had already given him their seal of approval.


End file.
